Celos de Saiyajin
by nika-vgt riddle
Summary: El principe se ve envuelto en una situación a la cual jamas pensó experimentar, sus celos hacia la persona que le cambió la vida por Completo empiezan a salir a la luz, Vegeta no es tan indiferente a estas nuevas sensaciones. Dejen reviews, primeriza


**Capitulo 1**

**¿Que sucede aquí?**

Era un soleado día en la corporación capsule, ha pasado 1 año y cuatro meses, desde la llegada del joven del futuro.Bulma se encontraba leyendo un libro sobre tecnología para inventores cuandop de pronto sonó en la sala el telefono

-Aló, ¿quien habla?.-

-Hola, buenos días, ¿esta la señorita Bulma?.-

-Habla con la misma.-

- Me alegra contactarla, le hablo para preguntarle si quería hacerce unas fotos con nosotros para salir en el calendario del año proximo.-

-Bien…. pero ¿como sera las fotos?.-

-Eso ya lo vera, ¿Mañana puede ser la sesión de fotografía?.-

-Depende de la hora.-Respondió Bulma algo dudosa.

-A las 5 de la tarde ¿le parece?.-

-No hay problema.-

-Perfecto, A esa hora estaré en tu casa con mi equipo fotográfico, adiós.-

Bulma colgó el teléfono y se dispuso a reanudar su lectura en el sofá. -No creo que ha Vegeta le importe todo esto, para el solo soy la que le sirvo la comida, aunque cada vez se porta mejor conmigo, aunque no se si de verdad soy su ""esposa"" o una simple amante.-

Instantáneamente aparece Vegeta que venia de la cámara de gravedad, alejando a Bulma de sus pensamientos.-¿Con quien hablabas por teléfono? Te he oído desde el pasillo.-Pregunto el príncipe.

-Mira tu, que curioso, para eso si me haces caso o ¿que?.-Respondió sarcasticamente y volviendo a su lectura.

Vegeta se la quedo mirando con una ceja alzada cada vez entendía menos a la mujer.- Te pregunto por el simple echo de que te he oído decir "mas o menos, depende de la hora" ¿con quien has quedado?

-Con alguien.-

-Pues me da igual, por cierto ya no es hora de comer prepara pronto la comida que tengo hambre.-Sale de la sala dejando sola a Bulma.

Vegeta va andando por el pasillo hacia las escaleras para subir al piso superior. "Algo sucede con esta mujer, porque queda tan de repente con esa persona que ni me quiere decir su nombre¿Y para cuando van a quedar?."

Sin poder dejar de pensar, entro en su cuarto y se puso una camiseta de tirantes ya que llevaba el pecho desnudo. Se la coloco y se dispuso ir al comedor, mientras tanto Bulma coloco la mesa y preparo comida para toda su familia.

Una vez preparada la comida y sentados en la mesa:

-Hija, dimos tu nombre, una foto tuya y nuestro numero a una empresa que hacen calendarios con fotos de chicas guapas.-Sonreía la madre de Bulma.

-Ahhh, por eso es el motivo de la llamada esa, pero por favor no le digan nada a Vegeta si él se entera puede pasar de todo, se enfadaría demasiado.-

-shhh ahí viene.-Susurró el dr Briefs.

Vegeta vino muy serio como es costumbre en el, no saludó a nadie y se sentó en una de las sillas libres, pero algo le parecio sospechoso, al parecer esa familia loca escondía algo.

-¿Que pasa aquí? Que cuando vengo se callan todos de inmediato.- Alzó la voz.

-No pasa nada Vegeta, no te enfades.-Contestó Bulma medio enojada por el tono de voz de Vegeta.

-Como que no me enfade, quiero que me digas que esta pasando aquí, sino quieres que...-

-Vegeta, ya te he dicho que he quedado con alguien, no molestes mas y come tranquilo.-

-Si claro…… de repente, ¿no crees que suena a mentira eh mujer?-

-¿El que?- "Me abrá descubuerto".

-NO VACILES MAS!!!!!!!, se que me ocultas algo- Achicó los ojos.

Tranquilo joven y guapo Vegeta, vamos a comer tranquilamente.-Le sonrió dulcemente la mama de Bulma.

- Tranquilo nada, no hasta que ella me diga lo que esta pasando aquí.-

Pasaron unos minutos y tuvieron una comida tranquila, Vegeta al terminar de comer se levanto rápidamente y cerro la puerta de un portazo

Bulma sonrió al ver al saiyajin tan celoso nunca lo habia vosto de esa manera.-Uy se ha enfadado L, aunque ya se le pasara, cualquier día de estos hace la puerta giratoria o tira la casa abajo, este hombre no tiene remedio.-

Vegeta se dirigió rápidamente hacia su sala de gravedad y se puso a entrenar rápidamente para descargar un poco de ira

-¿Que diablos tramara esa mujer? si no me lo quiere decir se lo voy a sacar a la fuerza, porque esta situación me esta irrritando.-Soltaba un poco de ki a cada palabra que decía.

Mientras tanto en la salita de estar.

Vegeta sospecha un montón, no se que decirle ya, como se entere me va aramar un problema enorme.-Sonreía Bulma algo azul.

-No te preocupes queridano se va a enterar de nada.-

-Eso espero mama, he cogido una buena hora, él seguramente este entrenando, no se va a dar cuenta.-

-Mejor dile al fotógrafo que hable bajo, Vegeta puede oírle y va a saber que le has mentido, va a enfadarse mas porque le va a fastidiar bastante un terricola pisando su casa jejeje.-

-Sí, claro, espero que jamás se entere, con lo reservado que es y lo poco amigable con extraños uffff, no desearia que armara un lío.-

Llego la noche y Bulma preparaba la cena en la cocina.

-Vegeta, Bulma a cenar la comida esta lista.-

Bulma vio a vegeta en su cuarto a medio vestir y lo abrazó por la espalda, pero al oiir el llamado de su madre se sobresalto y se separío de vegeta.

-Ve tú, ahora voy yo, aun tengo que vestirme y más te vale que no lo vuelvas hacer… A nadie le gusta que le pillen cambiándose o vistiéndose, yo a ti jamás te hago eso, primero llamo como las personas educadas.

Bulma se quedó sorprendida con lo que dijo vegeta, ellos ya eran pareja y el se estaba portando como un total desconocido y su orgullo de mujer se negó a preguntar porque tal indiferencia, ella sabía que seguro era por el ""secreto"" pero con ese hombre jamas se suele conocer sus reacciones, "es mejor seguirle el juego de indiferencia solito el caerá."Bulma frunció el seño.

-Tranquilo no lo volveré hacer, pudoroso saiyajin.-

-Mas te vale que sea asi mujer ¬¬, no me gusta nada que lo hagas.-

Después de eso, Bulma sale de la habitación de Vegeta muy enojada.-¿que tanto hacias alla arriba?.-Le preguntó su padre fumandose un Habano.

-Nada, solo avisandole a Vegeta que venga a comer.-

-Ahhh es que has tardado un poco, por cierto ¿donde estaba Vegeta?

-En su habitación.-

Al poco rato aparece Vegeta en la cocina mucho mas tranquilo que antes

-Mañana ire a casa de Chi-chi y goku, tengo que hacer cosas alli-Dijo en tono fuerte para que vegeta escuchase, pero el no se inmuto para nada.

Vegeta devoro su comida (varios platos) y subió a su habitación rapídamente sin avisar a nadie.

Bulm termino de comer el plato que se había servido y siguió a vegeta hasta su habitación.

Vegeta pero ¿que pasa? ¿Sigues enfadado conmigo?.-

Estoy muy cansado nada más ¿te ha quedado bien claro?, espero que mañana me digas, lo que rayos ocultas… ME HAS OIDO!!!???? Más te vale….. Vamos… yo solo te estoy advirtiendo y si te advierto es por algo.

OK, Buenas noches cariño.Bulma le da un beso en l mejilla.

Vegeta enojado, se limpia el beso. "mujer loca"

El principe al entrar ahora si a su cuarto cierra con un portazo, Bulma corrió hasta la puerta e intento abrirla.

-DEJAME EN PAZ DESCARADA!!!! NO QUIERO NI VERTE!!.-Haciendo fuerza desde el interior.- OLVIDATE DE MI Y NO ME MOLESTES MAS!!!.-

- ERES UN IDIOTA DESAGRADECIDO, NO TE MERECES NADA!-

-QUE HAS DICHO???? REPITE ESO!- Se preparaba para salir de la habitación.

Bulma no contesto y no pudo contener mas las ganas de llorar y corrió hacia su cuarto para depositar sus lagrimas en la cama, no entendía el comportamiento de Vegeta, pero mañana tenia la sesión de fotos lo que tenia que evitar es que Vegeta lo viera, podría hacer locuras y quizás matar al fotógrafo, pero lo peor de todo es que podría perder para siempre la relación que tanto le había costado conseguir entre ella y Vegeta. Se quedo dormida debido al cansancio de tanto llorar.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO **

Notas de nika-vgt:

¿Porque Vegeta esta muy celoso? ¿acaso bulma le ha dado motivos? ¿o piensa que ella le es infiel de alguna manera?


End file.
